


芙朵拉最大相谈窗口

by dewind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 男贝老师青狮全员向清水





	芙朵拉最大相谈窗口

**Author's Note:**

> ALL 贝 突然发现写文真的是no meaning 又waste time top

芙朵拉最大相谈窗口

-

贝雷特老师最近很忙，非常忙。除了每节固定的课题任务，他还得替学生送粘嗒嗒的情信，参加人满为患的钓鱼大会，按种类照料温室的植物，帮食堂收集各式食材，修理学级的全部备用武器……还有充当大家的商谈窗口。

最初的时候，没有表情,还是佣兵出身的班主任在修道院历史上都闻所未闻，令人不安也是自然的吧，但现在，不止他的学生们，大家都渐渐学会了阅读贝雷特的微小情绪。不知什么时候开始，除了学生们，大修道院的所有人见到贝雷特都会尊称一句老师了。

从贝雷特每天散步途中带回成打的疑似失物（居心叵测可见一斑），成打的新鲜食材（实是投我以木瓜桃醋栗），成打的带着私心的茶会用茶叶（分明是想要老师邀请自己），甚至还有成打的锻造石（谁都知道是某位天天将兵器不小心捏碎的好学生的沉痛致歉）中，就能明白整个修道院的人们有多么喜欢这位不苟言笑的前佣兵。  
这也难怪，贝雷特老师不仅又强又帅，战场上万无一失，犹如军神。下了战场，在学院生活的方方面面，都还是独一无二一把好手，保证随叫随应，药到病除万事通。他似乎不知道什么叫拒绝。

如果真的不好意思对上那张一视同仁目光灼灼的脸，还能寄信到辅导员处，贝雷特也有求必应，从不马虎。

“老师，我有很重要的事希望跟你商量。”

英谷莉特在看到刚走出房门的贝雷特的同时，几乎是奔跑着过来的。他这位一贯遵纪守己的好学生揉了揉眉间，试图在老师面前保持镇定，清秀的脸庞此刻有些倦色。

“老师……希尔凡……希尔凡可能遇上了些麻烦。”

一听到这个熟悉的名字，贝雷特微不可觉地叹了口气。

“是的，贝雷特老师，我想他又被追求的女性追杀了。我早晨问候过殿下，他说希尔凡一晚上没有回来，让我找到他好好教训他一顿。”  
英谷莉特在心里把青梅竹马从头咒到了尾，最后还是不忍心地露出了哀伤的神色，“希望此刻还来得及为他收尸……他曾经也勾搭过不该勾搭的女性，那位千金的父亲打断了他七八根肋骨，要不是我们及时发现……他可能已经躲在肮脏的马厩里咽气了。”

英谷莉特是个好女孩，就是在爆这位童年伙伴的料上不遗余力了点。  
“不仅是追求过我的祖母还有搭讪男扮女装的男生之类以前那些陈事，来了修道院后，他也是天天不修边幅，三天两头被花瓶砸，被下毒药，被故意分到超可怕的烈马……要不是他的房间分在了殿下旁边，说不定天天醒来房门前都会被怨恨的女性们泼满红墨水……”

“他现在大概会在哪里？”

见英谷莉特越说越激动，贝雷特不禁扶住了脸打断道。

“不知道，没人知道。我找遍了整个修道院，最后去问门卫先生，他说的确在昨天晚上见到希尔凡从大门离开，到城里去了。”

“独自一人？”

“独自……一人……对啊，他竟然不是搂抱着几个女孩子一起出去的吗？这么说，难不成是勾搭上了城里的哪位女性？”

“好吧，由我做主，我们这就去找他吧。”  
贝雷特走了几步，回过头对英谷莉特补充道，  
“不过在找希尔凡的同时，我还得采购一些大家需要的东西。”

“老师！您辛苦了！今日也毫无异状！……呃，硬要说的话，希尔凡同学从昨夜起就没有回来了！可能有这么一个异状要向您报告！”

贝雷特点点头向帮他打开大门的门卫先生致意，递给他一个装着油的罐子，获得了对方气势如虹嗓门洪亮的感谢。英谷莉特辨认出来，那是防止盔甲生锈用的。

到了城里，英谷莉特才发现这位不苟言笑的老师的手段有多高明。他一边采购着，有时候是花，有时候是修道院难得一见的作物种子，还有完全不知用途的暗器，一边不着痕迹地打听希尔凡的下落，他好像有种让谁都喜欢他的魔力，人人乐意和这位俊俏的修道院老师多说两句。很快他们就知道了，希尔凡曾在某个酒馆出现过。

当他们气势汹汹地冲往这个酒馆时，眼前的情形谁也没能想到。

“老师……救救我！”  
希尔凡看上去虽然性命无虞，却满脸欲哭无泪，手上搓洗盘子的动作也不敢停。看他可怜巴巴的样子，无疑又是吃了什么哑巴亏。  
英谷莉特一见到他便不住地叹气，可能也是安心了的缘故，嘴上的数落更是停不下来。

“希尔凡！你知道你给我，给殿下，还有给老师都造成了多大的麻烦吗！我平常一再告诫你行为要检点一些，可你呢，整整一晚上！就在这……就在这洗盘子？！”

“我也不想的啊……谁知道那位女士所说的，精彩绝伦、刺激无比的事竟然是……”

希尔凡痛苦地皱着脸，  
“哎，早知今日，何必当初啊……红颜祸水，红颜祸水啊……”

“那也是你自己的责任！”

英谷莉特气不打一处来，被哄骗到身无分文的希尔凡自知理亏，乖乖认了错发誓今后绝不再犯同样的错。不过当然如果要他发誓停止对女性出手，可能比死还难受。

贝雷特带着两人和一大包杂七杂八的东西刚回到修道院，钓鱼池附近便传出了一声惊天巨响，希尔凡可能是心有余悸，吓得一个哆嗦便躲到了贝雷特身后。

“老师！……抱歉惊动您了。”  
一路小跑来的帝弥托利看见他，微微鞠了个躬，无论何时都保持礼节是他不可动摇的宗旨。

“发生什么了？”

“呜哇，我还以为我被哪位女士暗杀……刚脱虎穴，又入狼口啊……”

刚刚死里逃生的希尔凡连连拍着胸口看向刚才那道流星轨迹落往的地方，十分响亮的一声“哗啦——”。

“都是这只山猪……我明明这么小心翼翼……”

跟着一起跑来的菲力克斯脸色不善地碎碎念着。

“我会去市集找把差不多的还给你——”

帝弥托利带着歉意说。

“那不一样！”

菲力克斯马上就回嘴了。

“我们在训练场进行日课，我不小心用了过大的力气……然后就如您所看到的……咳、菲力克斯的剑似乎……似乎掉到水池里了。”

帝弥托利耐心地给他们解释，大家都露出了然的神情。毕竟这种事实在很常见。

虽然将对方手中的武器自训练场击飞到钓鱼池这个距离有些过于不可思议，就算让亚修举着弓平射都不一定达得到。

贝雷特想可能对于剑士来说佩剑真的是骄傲吧云云，却忘记了上个节他曾经从和魔兽的战斗中的确拾到过一把未琢磨的锈剑。

他带着笃定的预感将它交给工匠锻造，工匠惊讶地发现那是把充满魔力，可遇不可求的极品好剑。贝雷特不假思索地将其送给了菲力克斯。

剑客在看到那把锋芒毕露，奇异的刃尖上闪烁着魔法光辉的剑时，一直带着些不耐烦的眼睛一下子就直了。

“……老师……这是要给我的？”  
当然。

贝雷特的眼神清楚地表达出这个意思，他将剑推了推，递进菲力克斯怀里。

“噢……这个还真不错。”

菲力克斯缓慢地把剑拿起，虽然脸上没有表现，贝雷特觉得他应该是很高兴的，虽然他依旧不去直视贝雷特，但却抱着剑又摸又嗅，很快就去找质量上乘的磨刀石去了。

现在就是那把剑掉进了水池，贝雷特大概没有联想到。

“据我所知，修道院好像没有一个人熟知能操控水流的法术，如果要是把整个钓鱼池冻起来，倒是可以求助隔壁学级的玛莉安奴小姐试试……”

帝弥托利在认真地考虑，虽然听着不太实际。

“我会自己解决！”

菲力克斯看到站在一旁的贝雷特，眼角跳了跳，不知道思考了些什么，不耐烦地出声。

“菲力克斯，要不你放弃吧。修道院的钓鱼池可是加尔古·玛库七大不可思议之一，没人知道有多深，每个节都会涌现芙朵拉五湖四海的不同鱼种……还有人说它通往不可名状的异次元。你要是跳下去了，指不定谁还能把你救起来。想想罗德利古，他可不想被汇报说，自己的亲生儿子为了区区一把剑跳下了钓鱼池……”

希尔凡神情夸张绘声绘色，一点也不像刚刚脱离险境的人。

菲力克斯的脸上越来越黑，越来越阴沉，如果不是帝弥托利和贝雷特还在一边，他可能早就仅仅用眼神也把这坨红毛杀了个十多遍。  
“那才不是区区一把剑！”  
是贝雷特给他的！在这么多学生里，独独给他了的！

“唔，还有希望。”  
一直在一旁沉默不语的贝雷特突然开口，  
“我记得林哈尔特曾经拥有一个用魔法操纵的假饵，如果是他的话，搞不好能用操纵的假饵把剑钓上来。”

“哟，不愧是老师，靠谱极了！”希尔凡笑眯眯的称赞，想去和贝雷特勾肩搭背，很快却被帝弥托利先大力拍了下背，差点向前直扑倒下和大地女士来个热情的吻。

“你打算让老师一个人去找林哈尔特同学吗？！你也去帮忙。我们分头找人，效率更高。”

以他对林哈尔特的理解，贝雷特动身前往了藏书室所在的大厅二楼。

“贝雷特老师！”

汉尼曼总是一看到他就眼睛发光，嘴也停不下来，一点也没有上了年纪的稳重样子。

贝雷特虽然想在瞬间转身离开，但现在身负找寻林哈尔特的任务，不得不硬着头皮上前。汉尼曼腿都没有迈进房间，双手正快速翻动着一本砖头厚的书籍，地上还摞着更多的摇摇欲坠的书塔。

“如你所见，吾手头正有一份珍贵的纹章图样资料，可否请你帮忙去藏书室把对照的古代文献带过来？啊，那本文献的名字叫……”

虽然想要婉言拒绝，但汉尼曼很快沉浸在对图样的各种临摹对比碎碎念中，完全听不到他说什么了。

贝雷特叹了口气。好歹不是扯着他聊东聊西，美名曰研究炎之纹章，实际已经把他的过去家底生活背景摸了个一干二净，如果不是在修道院担任教师，或许情报机构会是汉尼曼更好的去处。

只是找本书的话，也算是还顺便。  
贝雷特小心翼翼地躲开地上那些散乱的书籍，继续往目的地出发。在藏书室门口，他却看见了倒在地上不省人事的卡斯帕尔和一旁惊恐的雅妮特。

“他……他这是怎么了？”

贝雷特处变不惊的脸上难得露出一抹担忧，卡斯帕尔口吐白沫，意识不清，脸色青紫，无论怎么看都像是中毒了。

“卡斯帕尔同学他……他……他吃下了芙莲做的点心……”

雅妮特面色悲痛，双手合十。

“我们本来在一起做烤点心，我和芙莲，还有梅戚。完成了以后就由我来这边找人先试试味道，本来芙莲想找西提司先生来，正好卡斯帕尔同学路过了……我也没想到会变成这样，卡斯帕尔他……一边拍着胸脯一边……恰好把三份中芙莲的那一份抽走……老师，他不会死吧？！”

雅妮特一边抽噎，说得断断续续，贝雷特艰辛地从她破碎的语句里听懂了。

难怪是卡斯帕尔会中招了，他根本看都不看食物危险的外形就会吞下去……

贝雷特心有余悸地想着上次芙莲的邀约，不禁当场思考起了该用什么理由回绝。

“唔，玛努艾拉老师这个点会在大教堂领唱圣歌。你赶紧去问问她有没有空过来吧，如果她正忙，就打听一下用于催吐的药草名字……总之，我带他先去温室附近。”

“可是老师……你……”

“这里交给我了。”

雅妮特眼泪汪汪地看了贝雷特一眼，听话地走了。

如他所料，果不其然林哈尔特在藏书室抱着书睡着了。按照这位睡神的等级，在熬完一次夜后不睡到明天的大中午是不太可能的，贝雷特试探了一下林哈尔特的鼻息，果断地放弃了当场叫醒他的尝试。

于是贝雷特只好左手扛着呼呼大睡的林哈尔特，右手拖着不省人事的卡斯帕尔，嘴里勉强咬着汉尼曼委托他找寻的纹章学的书，一路坦荡自若地走出了藏书室。

有幸路过观赏到此景的修道院人们都牢牢地闭上了嘴，用出奇一致的眼神表达敬仰和目送。

贝雷特老师的名声又上升了。

面对几个学生或崇敬或惊惧的目光，贝雷特把卡斯帕尔先丢在一边，轻轻摇晃着林哈尔特，趁此机会向外拉扯了那张因为睡得安详看起来格外幸福的脸。

“醒醒，林哈尔特。”

蔚蓝色的眼睛眨巴两下，半睁了一会，林哈尔特好像在适应外界的空气和光线，嘴唇几番微张想要打哈欠，看上去离清醒还有一段距离。

“咦，我为什么会在这里？我不是在藏书室看《神秘纹章出自哪里》吗？呃，难道我在做梦？嗯……不过上次也是这样，醒过来不知道为什么睡在墓地里，虽然没有人打扰很不错，但总觉得醒过来的时候腰酸背痛，还有点着凉……难道我不知不觉学会了梦游吗？”

路过的亚修在一边听得战战兢兢，极力忍住了想拔腿就跑的冲动。

“大家这是在做什么？该不会是……鬼故事大会什么的……”

贝雷特这才发现，青狮的学生们到的出奇一致，除了似乎一早就在做点心忙碌的梅尔赛德斯、杜笃，似乎所有人都在这里了。

“老师！我打听到了！——”  
“老师……那个……温室的门锁不知为何坏掉了，现在彻底锁上了，大家正发愁呢，杜笃，杜笃好像在里面……”

“亚修，你来得正好。”

不明真相的亚修很快被贝雷特物尽其用地推走去解决问题了。

等林哈尔特终于迷迷糊糊地从贝雷特身上撑坐了起来，才反应过来这的确是现实

“啊，老师，早上好。这里是哪里来着？”

“林哈尔特，我们现在需要你的帮助。”

贝雷特站起身来，言简意赅地说明了现状。  
林哈尔特终于像是睡醒了。  
“唔……我大概明白了，总而言之，就是要把那柄剑弄上来对吧？虽然很麻烦的样子，毕竟是老师的请求，我可以试试。”  
雅妮特在英谷莉特的陪同，亚修的帮助下打开了温室的门锁，把被倒锁在里面的杜笃解救出来，顺便在杜笃的教导下采摘了玛努艾拉老师指示的草药。  
本来预定去马厩找玛莉安奴的帝弥托利却追着一匹暴走的马冲向这边，贝雷特一个飞身骑到了正在发狂的马背上拉住了缰绳，钓鱼池聚集围观的人渐渐越来越多了。

另一边，林哈尔特终于向深不可测的水池抛出了魔法操纵的假饵。  
菲力克斯则紧张地盯着那个假饵上上下下的浮动。

“哦，找到了，这个重量，应该是一把剑没错。”  
不知过了多久，林哈尔特呣呣地点着头，假饵不断的起伏间终于带起了一道疑似金属的反光。

“哦哦，没想到林哈尔特君这么能干！”  
希尔凡咋舌道。  
可是事情并没有进行的如此一帆风顺。不知是谁率先出声惊呼，水池似乎有个不停盘桓的怪身影。  
“呃……假饵好像在被一股十分巨大的力量拉扯……糟糕了。我不行了。”

林哈尔特这么在宣告的同时，已经体力不支往后面猛地一跌坐。贝雷特眼疾手快把他扶住，另一只手稳稳接过了钓竿。

“事到如今……怎么能放弃。”

贝雷特动作流畅地把林哈尔特交给旁边的人，一个转身双手重新握稳了钓竿，眼中燃起了战斗的热切。他热爱钓鱼虽然是和杰拉尔特学的，但逐渐变得融会贯通还正是在加尔古·玛库里每一节的不断练习。  
一场旷日持久的拉锯战又开始了，岸上的众人眼巴巴地看着他们的老师和水中的不明生物正在激烈对抗，泼上来的水花多得像下了场豪雨。

随着钓竿另一头的力度渐渐减弱，女生们又一次尖叫，那个庞大的影子一点点接近水面了。贝雷特明白自己已经胜券在握，他看准时机，一面收线一面猛地一提钓竿，与他奋战多时的那个东西终于被拽出了水面。

“到手了！菲力克斯！”

菲力克斯牢牢盯着上空，想要去接自己的剑，等他稳稳地握住那把珍贵的，老师特别找给他的武器时，过于喜悦的疏忽间让他没料到还有一个黑影跟着落了下来，带着滂沱的一大片水。

菲力克斯满身滴滴答答，用来束发的发绳早不知道被冲到哪去了，半长的头发全部散落贴在了脸上脖子上，甚至衣服还别着几片鱼鳞，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

谁都看得出他可能这辈子都没有这么窘迫过，他企图把湿漉漉的刘海全部揽到脑后，可仍会有几根不服帖的坚持不懈要翘回到原位。

地上那只七彩的元凶正活蹦乱跳地甩着尾巴，拼命想回到水里。

“噗，菲力克斯，你现在看起来好像女孩子……哈哈哈哈哈！”

希尔凡还没来得及笑太久，被他打趣的人已经咬牙切齿地拎起了希尔凡的衣服，两人一把撞上了墙。

“你要是敢再多说一个字，或者敢从喉咙里发出一点笑声，或者想些有的没的龌龊念头，我现在就把你的鼻子咬下来！”

菲力克斯忍耐了一天的黑气终于彻底爆发，他看起来真的想把希尔凡生生咬下两块肉来吞到肚子里去。

“不不不我错了亲爱的菲力克斯不要啊什么龌龊念头我冤枉啊我宁愿你把我的头拧下来鼻子可是我这张俊脸下半生吃饭的东西当然最好我也希望我的头能好好地呆在脖子上……”

“现在就让你下半身不遂再也不用考虑那方面的事！”

“等会！雅妮特！你可以不用一次性喂他吃那么多！”亚修慌慌张张地阻止慌慌张张的雅妮特把所有的药草都塞到卡斯帕尔嘴里。

“殿下，殿下……!你这么直接揍一拳的话，我认为会出现不可预料的事情，还是让我来吧。”

杜笃在试图劝解帝弥托利直接给卡斯帕尔一拳让他呕吐出来的行为。

“老师……如果没事了的话，我回去睡觉了哦。唔，要走回去，好麻烦，好远啊，不如就在这接着睡吧……哈啊……晚安……”

“不可以！林哈尔特同学！在这种地方睡着会妨碍到别人行走的！”

剩下还有空的人终于帮着忙把吐得双眼发黑的卡斯帕尔送回宿舍去了。

贝雷特为难地怀抱着双手，等吵吵嚷嚷的学生们都散去，他不知道已经在无意识中答应了多少邀约。  
“感激不尽，改天要让吾做研……啊不，改天再让吾好好谢谢你吧，说好了。”

“啧，老师，下次要陪我训练啊。我可不想让那头山猪再把剑搞飞一次了。”菲力克斯露骨地嫌弃某位殿下。

“老师！今天真是谢谢你了！为了防止这种事再度发生，明天和我一起去和女孩子们吃饭吧！如果有老师在，气氛一定会炒得很热烈~毕竟老师这么受欢迎——”典型的好了伤疤忘了疼。

“老、老师，请把我的开锁技能用在合理的地方！拜托了！上次让我打开您房间的门，被西提司先生抓个正着，呜……”亚修委屈巴巴的。

“那个，其实昨天的上课内容，我有一个部分还是搞不明白，如果老师有空的话，可否在什么时候帮我解答一下…还有还有，下次的圣诗会可以带我和梅戚一起去吗？”可爱的女孩子太难让人拒绝。

“老师，您似乎对作物也很有研究，请让我向你学习！啊，绝对不是我对其他地方的美食也有很大的兴趣……”

英谷莉特大概是饿了。

在把刚钓上来的巨型女神使者交给食堂的人料理后，食堂的人为了这少见的食材的答谢，递给他一份蜜桃冰沙。

难得闲下来了，贝雷特也不推却，坐在了食堂里。食堂里并没有多少人，可他刚坐下来，身后就传来了话音。

“喲，这不是贝雷特老师吗？老师介意我坐在对面吗？”

没有等到他回答，库罗德就已经自行坐下。他把自己的餐点放下推到了一边，用手托着腮边，眉眼弯弯地盯着贝雷特直看。

“呐，贝雷特老师不会后悔自己选择了青狮学级吗？”

贝雷特忙着对付眼前的甜点，眉毛一挑，表示问库罗德为什么这么说。

“老师不再好好考虑一下吗？青狮学级都是些无趣死板的法嘉斯人，但同盟就不一样了呀，我们热情又开放，自由又不受那些可笑的某某精神拘束，保证能让老师宾至如归，每天都感受到春天一样的温暖啊。”

库罗德的呼吸忽然近到喷到了贝雷特的脖颈间，手也十分自然地搭上了他的肩膀。

“更何况我真的，对老师十分感兴趣，十分需要老师……”

“你对我们奉行的高洁骑士精神有什么指导性意见吗？不如我现在就让你感受一下法嘉斯大地的温暖吧？库罗德。”

椅子嗞啦巨响，眼前的库罗德突然嗖地一声离地近一米，像兔子一样被拎起来免费感受了被狩猎的浮空状态。

贝雷特惊讶地张了张口——右手给自己挖了一勺冰凉可口的蜜桃果肉喂了进去。

“哪敢哪敢……”

库罗德保持被吊着的状态冷汗直冒。

“金鹿的这位同学，请离我们青狮学级的老师远一点。最好能远个几百米，现在立刻以后永远。”

“开个玩笑，玩笑而已，别那么认真嘛。”

“是吗，我可不觉得你的挑拨离间仅仅是个，玩·笑。”

帝弥托利笑容可掬，一字一顿地重复。

青狮级长的怪力在修道院里已是无人不知无人不晓。金鹿级长讪讪地蹬直了腿站好了，不敢再造次了。名正言顺的，下任的法嘉斯国王，脸色严峻得像在阅兵，就差上下嘴唇一碰说出三个字：拖出去。

再加上两个字：砍了。

“啊哈。哪里哪里，真的是你误会了啊，小王子。”

库罗德悻悻地啧啧了两声，干脆地挪了挪步子让开了位子，

“老师，要是你哪天改变了想法，我随时等你。”库罗德左手的食指中指在嘴唇上一  
碰，潇洒地冲着贝雷特一个飞吻。  
但不幸在走出食堂门口后就大打一个惊天动地的喷嚏，不知是遭受了哪种可怕的腹诽力量。

“油嘴滑舌的家伙……老师，您可绝对不能被这种人的甜言蜜语哄骗了。”

疑似作俑者瞬间褪下了刚才还咄咄逼人的神情，在老师面前，重新显得诚恳又亲切。

“啊，卡斯帕尔已经回到自己房间躺下了。我想用不了多久就能康复，请老师放心。”

贝雷特突然觉得帝弥托利如果有尾巴，现在大概摇得正欢，自己是不是该摸摸他的头作为奖励？  
他确实那么做了。金发的学生一愣，脸上漫起可疑的羞赧红晕。  
就算帝弥托利想要抗议老师这种反常识的褒奖方式，也不知道该如何对这位前佣兵说起。

“老师也许以前一直在佣兵团没有意识到，但人可是都会有一种叫做嫉妒的情绪的哦。”  
芙莲认真地伸出食指在空中划出这个单词的写法。

“嫉、妒，很可怕的。就算是哥哥，如果敢妨碍我和老师的独处时间，我也不能原谅呢！”

绿发少女一边说着一边向前挥舞着娇小的拳头。贝雷特选择性忽略了那丛树荫下几乎要和叶子融为一体的颤抖的绿影子。

贝雷特认真思考了一下西提司在雄性靠近芙莲五米内就露出的和善威压限定笑容，开始把这个词跟保护（过度）等同起来。

“所以老师！下次请务必和我一起参加茶会吧！我会亲手做些点心，请老师尝尝！”

贝雷特从不安的回想中惊醒。

“就算有再多的烦恼，大家也太不懂事了。老师的私人时间有多麽宝贵，却一直占用着…真是抱歉，之后我会好好说教他们的。

某些问题分子顿感后背一凉，感受到了来自故土熟悉的冷到结冰的北风。

“可明明是我们青狮学级的指导教师，还要分心去指导其他学级的学生，啊啊，上次连那个嗓音洪亮的门卫先生都找老师谈心了吧，只是那种程度的烦恼，不用特地找老师说也行……一直彰显自己的存在感，不知道是不是有所企图……还有看管温室的那位女士，再上次是骑士团的……我明白老师有多么可靠多么令人安心，可谓正是圣人赛罗司再临也不为过，可他们厚脸皮也要有……不，不识趣也要有个限度……”

“不，那是……”

帝弥托利完全没有听贝雷特小声的解释，抱着臂陷入了自我抗争的喃喃自语，突然又一跃而起，

“老师也是！都是您太过温柔太不会拒绝了！如果您不好意思开口，我可以全天全时在您身边帮您收拾那些碍事的……”

王子殿下水盈盈的蓝眼睛，此刻正一动不动地注视着他，里面的情绪十分复杂，三分的殷切，五分的期盼，两分的埋怨，或许还有更多…

“啊，我明白了。帝弥托利，你是‘嫉妒’了吧。”

贝雷特原本有些搞不清楚，鲜有表情的脸满是哑然和困惑，听到这里才露出恍然大悟的样子，一锤手心，将从芙莲那新学来的词脱出了口。

“嫉、妒……？不不不，老师您误……”

帝弥托利勉强地理解着意思，瞬间陷入了慌乱，忙不迭地挥着手先否认了再说。贝雷特却跨了过来，凑得很近。  
帝弥托利心脏一阵狂跳，他战士的本能警告他，这已经超过了危险的距离，会被一剑割喉也不奇怪了。  
没想到下一刻贝雷特伸出双臂抱住了他，还轻轻拍了拍他的后背。

“别担心，别担心，我还是你的老师。”

五厘米左右的身高差正好让贝雷特的下巴搭在了帝弥托利的肩上，“现在更是……你一人的。”

贝雷特的话才是模糊不清地加油添醋，帝弥托利猝不及防被抱了个满怀，鼻尖全是那股清凉带风的气息。可谁路过都能看出这位殿下正肉眼可见的升温，快要熟了。  
以至于他完全忘记了清晨梅尔赛德斯的嘱咐：在合适的时机，邀请老师在晚上去青狮的教室。

-


End file.
